<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlas: Dreams by Altun_Heiral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750910">Atlas: Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral'>Altun_Heiral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patchwork Hearts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, not as bad as some other stuff i've written though, some hurt/comfort for my poor depressed soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Altun wakes up from a nightmare and opts to take a warm bath to calm herself in an attempt to let Reina get some rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patchwork Hearts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atlas: Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've written lots of variants of Reina comforting Altun during her nightmares, but this one was more Altun trying to consider how tired Reina must be from always taking care of that part of her. So she wants to let Reina rest in favour of trying to find a way to help herself as to not burden Reina.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t want to wake up Reina this time. While she had sat up rather quickly, she had managed to silence her own attempt to scream at what she’d seen in her nightmare. Reina had woken up enough times to try to soothe her out of her dreams and she wanted Reina to rest for once. Altun carefully snuck out of bed, grabbing a spare few candles along the way. She made her way from their room and down the hall to the bathroom. It was gods only knew how early in the morning, much too early for a bath, yet Altun didn’t care. She was hoping a bath would soothe her body at the very least, and her mind if she was lucky.</p>
<p>Altun carefully lit up the candles and set them about the room while she drew water for the bath. She could hear birds chirping outside. She pulled Reina’s sweater up over her head, carefully folding it and setting it on a small shelf she had recently installed into the wall. She then carefully pulled her underwear off and fold them, laying them next to the sweater. Altun listened for sound of movement down the hall in their room. When she heard none, she carefully closed the door so it was only open slightly. She was hoping that the light from the candles wouldn’t catch Reina’s eye if she woke up. Though she also knew she only had a set amount of time before Reina would wake up and come looking for her.</p>
<p>Carefully, Altun slid into the water, she reached for a small container that had the liquid she used for her bubble baths. She added some to the water, sloshing it around until the bubbles formed. She replaced the container on its shelf and sunk down into the water, the bubbles hiding part of her face. She felt so tired this time. Her nightmare had been so exhausting. It felt like ever year they only got worse. The move people her and Reina lost, the more people who died for them, it just made the dreams that more real when they happened. Altun tried to let her mind focus on other things. Closing her eyes she tried to think of some projects she wanted to get done around the apartment. She thought about adding a window to their bathroom like the one in their room, so they could see outside.</p>
<p>She moved around slightly, propping herself up on the side of the tub, resting her arms on the edge and her head on her arms. She felt bad, not telling Reina she had had another nightmare. Yet, she also felt bad for always waking Reina with her nightmares. Altun wanted Reina to be able to rest through the full night. She let out a small sigh as she curled up under the warm water. Knowing full well she could breathe underwater no matter the length of time now, it was tempting to drift off in the warmth of the water. She knew better though, poor Reina would lose her mind if she did that. Altun did let her eyes drift shut as she rested her head on her arms.</p>
<p>Reina stirred sometime as the birds were becoming more active, meaning the sun would be rising in the next bell or so. When she sat up though, the spot next to her in bed was empty aside for the owl. It was not normal for Altun to be up this early unless she had told Reina she would be. There was slight panic, though Reina pulled herself calmly from bed and made her way from their room. She glanced down the hall to her left to see it was still dark with no light. Then she glanced to the right and saw a faint light coming from a crack in the bathroom door.</p>
<p>When she pushed open the door she saw Altun quietly asleep with her head propped up on the side of the tub. The bathroom still felt quite warm, so she assumed she’d not been in here too awfully long. She quietly padded across the floor, kneeling down next to the tub. Altun seemed to be a in a peaceful sleep, though she had no idea why Altun was taking a bath at this time of the morning. She didn’t want to wake her. But she was going to catch her death if she was in this tub sleeping when the water went cold.</p>
<p>“Altun.” Reina said, placing her hand on the top of her head gently. She watched Altun stir slightly, blinking sleepily as she moved her head to look at Reina.</p>
<p>“Reina.” Altun’s voice was quiet, and gods she sounded so tired. Altun moved so she was sitting up in the tub now. She rubbed her eyes a few times before glancing back to Reina. “Hi there.” she said.</p>
<p>“Hey you. Everything alright?” Reina asked as she stood up to go collect a towel from one of the shelves for Altun.</p>
<p>“Just nightmare again.” There was no point in lying why she was in here. Reina knew her well enough by this point anyway. Reina frowned.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Altun’s face fell as she stood up so Reina could help her out of the tub. She felt Reina wrap the towel around her before pulling her close to her. Altun nuzzled her face into Reina’s shoulder, suddenly feeling that guilt from earlier.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to be able to sleep for once and not have to worry about me. I thought a bath would help calm me down.” Altun felt Reina give her light squeeze.</p>
<p>“Altun. Sleep is nice yes, and gods knows both of us need more of it. But you don’t ever have to feel bad for waking me up because of your nightmares. I love you, and I don’t want you feel like you’re a burden for something out of your control.” Altun nuzzled her face further into Reina’s shoulder. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. She grabbed at Reina’s shirt, gripping it tightly in her hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” she said. Reina placed a soft kiss to the top of Altun’s head, giving her another light squeeze.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be sorry. But promise me you’ll wake me up next time. If you want to take a bath to try to calm down, I can take one with you, alright?” Altun let out a laugh and hugged Reina. She really was so very lucky to have her, more than she realized.</p>
<p>“I promise.” Reina smiled and sent Altun off to get into some clean clothes while Reina tended to the tub water and what her she was previously wearing. She normally would do a more in depth clean up. But it was early and the sun was rising soon. When she returned to the room she found Altun curled up under her blanket with the owl back in her arms. She was wearing another one of Reina’s shirts again.</p>
<p>“You wear my lounging clothes more than I do, Altun.” she laughed, sliding back into bed next to her. Altun scooted over and nestled herself in Reina’s arms.</p>
<p>“They smell like you and make me feel safe.” Reina’s face flushed slightly at the omission, though a smile crossed her face. She pulled Altun close, rubbing circles in her lower back. Altun rested her head on Reina’s shoulder and let her eyes flutter shut, drifting back off into sleep once more. Reina figured she could nap later in the day if she needed. Right now she just wanted to make sure Altun could sleep, and hopefully for once, have some nicer dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>